Episode 178 (30th October 1986)
Plot Dr. Legg almost crashes his car into Carmel's on his way to the surgery. After seeing if she is okay, he asks her to check in on Pauline and the state of her mental health. Dr. Legg then accidentally shuts Carmel's fingers in the car door. Pauline asks Arthur how much they have left to raise to make up the Christmas club money they stole. Arthur tells her it is still £1500. She then tells him about Pete not being Simon's biological father. Simon grows increasingly frustrated by his mother's presence in The Vic, he gets even more annoyed when Sharon tells him that Angie has given her a permanent job behind the bar - and she starts next week. The café receives a number of unwanted deliveries and Ali reckons Mary is behind it. Debbie sits alone in the Square gardens. Colin sees her and invites her round to his flat for tea. Carmel checks up on Pauline before asking if there are any houses being sold in the area, as she needs to find a new place to live. Kelvin confronts Harry at the community centre and gets him to confess to switching the tapes. Harry tells Kelvin the band never stood a chance with them as the members and then storms off. The café gets another unexpected delivery and then a sex worker, so Ali tells Sue he is going to see Mary and get things sorted out once and for all. Tom tries flirting with Pat but has little success in winning her over. Pete says he cannot drink in The Vic anymore after being told by Simon that Pat is permanently starting work behind the bar, but Kathy tells Pete to stand his ground. Tom gets jealous when he sees James successfully flirting with Pat. Ali apologises to Mary for placing a bet against her. Simon decides he is going to move into Lofty's flat whilst he is in hospital to get away from Pat. Pat overhears Simon telling Sharon that he cannot stand Pat being around. After their evening meal together, Colin and Debbie talk whilst listening to music. Debbie grieves for Andy and breaks down. Colin comforts her, but she then tries to kiss him. He pulls away and tells her grief makes people do things they might later regret. Cast Regular cast *Colin Russell - Michael Cashman *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Pat Wicks - Pam St. Clement *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Carmel Roberts - Judith Jacob *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde (Credited as "James Wilmott-Brown") *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Tom Clements - Donald Tandy *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) Guest cast *Eddie Hunter - Simon Henderson *Harry Reynolds - Gareth Potter Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3A Albert Square - Living room *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Al's Café *Walford Community Hall Notes *Several workers who appeared in the café as part of a hoax call made by Mary Smith are uncredited despite having dialogue. *In an error with the repeat screening of this episode on Drama in 2018, the credits used are in omnibus format, which meant two writers and directors were credited and several characters were credited but did not appear. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'It's a wise man that knows his own son...' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 22,150,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes